Pilot
The pilot episode, written in partnership by Michael Patrick King and Whitney Cummings and directed by veteran television director James Burrows, begins the first season of the situation comedy 2 Broke Girls. Summary When Max Black, a hard-working waitress, is on her job at the local diner, she finds herself caring for a spoiled and pampered rich girl, Caroline Channing, whose father has lost all his money after the government discovered that he was operating a Ponzi scheme to steal money. Caroline quickly learns that living like the "other half" is nowhere near what she had believed it to be, and indeed, that it is actually worse. Plot Max Black has worked and fended for herself her whole life at the Williamsburg Diner, where she bakes and sells cupcakes. But Max's life is turned upside-down when a blonde, spoiled and pampered girl, Caroline Channing, comes into the diner to work and waitress alongside Max. Max soon finds out that Caroline has never worked a day in her life, and that she is the daughter of Martin Channing, a once-wealthy man who had stolen millions of dollars from the city, but is now in jail for his crimes, leaving Caroline to fend for herself. After their shifts end, Max and Caroline put their tips together when Caroline tells Max that she has an idea of how to make some extra cash. According to Caroline, the asking price for "red-velvet" cupcakes in Manhattan is seven dollars, so they sell them for seven and pocket the difference. When Max asks sarcastically if anything about that sounds morally wrong, Caroline says, "It's not our fault the idiot who makes the cupcakes doesn't know their worth." But then, she is somewhat embarrassed when she finds out that Max is "the idiot who makes the cupcakes." Max then says that nobody would buy her cupcakes for so much, only to have Caroline pull a fistful of dollars out of her handbag. Then outside the diner, Max asks Caroline if she has anywhere to stay, and Caroline claims she intends to stay with some friends. Max then goes home to her apartment to find her boyfriend, Robbie, "practicing" with his band, who then leave when she says they have to keep the noise down. After they leave, Robbie quickly talks her into bed. After a quick accidental lesbian encounter with a black woman on the train, Max finds Caroline sleeping on the subway and when she tries to wake Caroline up, Max gets tasered, Caroline having mistaken her for a rapist. After recovering, Max, who pities Caroline, invites her to stay at her place while she goes to her babysitting job for Peach Landis's twin babies. While there Caroline tries washing her uniform. This wakes up Robbie, who then turns on the charm and tries to seduce her, but she quickly dismisses him and walks away. At the diner, Caroline accidentally lets slip that Robbie tried to seduce her; an angry Max storms home to confront him and discovers him cheating on her with a band mate. She orders him out of the apartment and returns to the diner, where she discoveres Caroline trying to pick up the slack. Max is impressed and helps her serve up the food. When Max later asks if she can help Caroline with anything, the two end up bringing Caroline's horse Chestnut to live with them at Max's apartment. Quotes Trivia *This episode was aired at 9:30/8:30c. Before moving to its official air time at 8:30/7:30c. It was moved due to the hour long season premiere of How I Met Your Mother. *It may also be referred to by the alternate title, "And How They Met." International Air Dates *Canada: September 19, 2011 on Citytv *Finland: January 4, 2012 on Sub *Australia: February 14, 2012 on Nine *United Kingdom: April 19, 2012 on E4/E4 HD *Slovakia: January 7, 2013 on Markiza *Bulgaria: April 10, 2013 on BTV *Croatia: November 17, 2014 on Doma TV Reception Critical reception was generally positive. Erik Adams and Todd VanDerWerf of The AV Club, gave the episode a B+, saying that "2 Broke Girls is my favorite network pilot this year". Source IGN gave it a good review, saying "there's a lot of potential here going forward". Guest Cast *Robbie - Noah Mills *Nikki - Shoshana Bush *Hipster #1 - Cale Hartmann *Hipster #2 - Adam Korson *Hipster #3 - Alex Enriquez *Band Member - Matt Cook *Band Member - Bill Parks *Band Member - Eugene Shaw *Oscar - Sergey Brusilovsky *Customer - Greg Lewis *Woman - Cocoa Brown *MTA - Nick Jameson Gallery Pilot.png 2-broke-girls13.jpg 2-broke-girls14.jpg 2-broke-girls16.jpg 2-broke-girls17.jpg 2-broke-girls18.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2011 Category:Videos